


maybe it’s the rain (but it’s most likely you)

by softcleansocks



Series: poly!norenminhyuck [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of Domestic, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, kind of slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/pseuds/softcleansocks
Summary: The lamp posts, tall as they are, gently cast a glow to the cascading drizzle as they collect into pools on the cement. His eyes fall on Donghyuck. The same glow curling around his boyfriend’s features, adorning him.orJaemin picks up Donghyuck from practice and they walk home together in the rain~





	maybe it’s the rain (but it’s most likely you)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the summer~

It’s 9:00 pm when Jaemin clocks out of work. He eyeballs the clock and makes quick work of shucking out of his uniform and into his much more comfortable t-shirt and shorts.

It’s his turn to pick up his boyfriend from practice, and it looks like it’s about to rain again pretty soon.

It had rained pretty much all day yesterday and had stopped today earlier in the afternoon, but he remembered that the forecast warned that there would be a rainstorm later in the night.

The convenience store he works at is a ten-minute walk from school, and he knows Donghyuck will have to stay back to help reset and clean the stage, so he takes his time and walks at a slower pace than usual, getting lost in his thoughts.

Jaemin considers himself strange, and he’s sure his boyfriends would 100% agree. But there’s one thing, in particular, that, he thinks, truly speaks of how much of an oddball he is.

He loves rain.

He can’t stop the joy that surfaces when he sees those dark, looming clouds begin to clump in the distance. The way they reach each corner of what’s above and the sky is engulfed till no light peeks through. 

It begins with the sprinkles, the ones that start it all off by diving straight towards the earth until everyone joins in this rally and it becomes a tournament. 

Lightning enters the stage with flashes to illuminate the competition for spectators. Thunder cracks, whooping and cheering, announcing to all those who may not have known the games have begun. 

It all gains momentum, and the intensity builds and builds and builds, scattering all living creatures into hiding.

\--------  
When Donghyuck shuffles out of the auditorium, he’s met with a Jaemin, leaning against the adjacent creme colored wall, absentmindedly fiddling with his phone. 

The boy perks up when he notices Donghyuck’s flip flops coming into his line of sight and quickly tucks his phone away before flinging himself onto the elder. A fond smile unconsciously makes its way onto Donghyuck’s lips when his boyfriend all but buries his face into the crook of his neck. 

Donghyuck doesn’t see it coming. 

Jaemin’s nimble fingers dig into his sides, expertly tickling Donghyuck, turning him into a giggling mess. Jaemin takes this chance to snatch Donghyuck’s yellow duffle bag away and swing it onto his shoulder.

The pink haired boy flashes his megawatt smile in response to Donghyuck’s faux glare as he comes down from his laughing fit. Donghyuck sighs and pouts as their fingers naturally find each other’s and tangle just as easily.

They fall into a state of comfortable silence as they walk down the empty hall towards the building’s exit.

“Do you know if Injunnie’s okay?” Donghyuck asks concern poking through.

Jaemin smooths his thumb against the other’s hand in reassurance.

“Yea, Jeno told me he rushed home after his shift and made some porridge.”

“Is he feeling any better?”

“I think so. Jeno texted earlier saying Junnie’s throat doesn’t hurt as much anymore- so that’s good.” Jaemin answers softly, slipping Donghyuck an equally soft smile.

Upon reaching the glass doors, Donghyuck eyes the gloomy, heavy clouds and visibly deflates at the sprinkling. He thought it would have only started back up by the time they had gotten home. 

Jaemin’s one step ahead, already pulling out two small compact umbrellas and handing one over.

\--------  
There’s something about the rain that messes with Jaemin, that alters his perception. While everyone around him grumbles and complains about it, he’s the only one he knows that thoroughly relishes in what it has to offer. With all the excitement and thrill Jaemin thinks rain comes with, there is also the opposite side of the spectrum where he thinks it’s soft and tender.

The lamp posts, tall as they are, gently cast a glow to the cascading drizzle as they collect into pools on the cement. His eyes fall on Donghyuck. The same glow curling around his boyfriend’s features, adorning him. 

The rain trickles down their bare arms, dipping into their elbows and racing the rest of the way down, dripping off their once again linked hands. They continue to walk in silence, letting the buzz of the city and nearby commuters settle in the background. 

He focuses on the tires grinding against the wet pavement and the chattering of those passing by. The sweet scents of bakeries and cafes waft towards him, and as much as he’s tempted to go into one he’d rather wait till Renjun is better so all four of them can go together.

A gentle breeze blows at them, but there’s no need for a jacket. While the daytime is unbearably hot, the humidity makes their nights comfortably cool.

\--------  
They come to a narrow walkway in between the path that leads to the city library and a fenced off construction area. There are several puddles littering alongside the curb and Jaemin’s careful to avoid them, especially since he doesn’t want to completely soak his socks. Just thinking about it makes him shudder. 

His boyfriend, on the other hand, hops up onto the curbside and balances himself with an arm stretched out. 

Jaemin immediately cringes when Donghyuck accidentally misses the step in front of him and his right foot lands in a puddle. At least he’s not hurt (or wearing socks).

Donghyuck continues on and only steps off the ledge to evade the longer blades of grass that graze against his ankle before hopping back on.

Once they’re out of the walkway, Donghyuck hears Jaemin’s insistent chuckling coming from behind him.

“Why’re you laughing?” he asks.

“Your flip flops are squeaking,” Jaemin responds with a broad smile.

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“Yea, but I’m your weirdo~” Jaemin quips happily.

“Gross,” he mutters out under his breath, but there’s no heat behind it. Nor is there any behind the scoff he lets out or the way he rolls his eyes.

Jaemin doesn’t need to look to know that there’s pink dusting his boyfriend’s cheeks and that in it makes Jaemin smile harder.

\--------  
“Can I kiss you?” Jeno asks quietly.

Renjun scrunches his nose, “no.”

“Why not?” Jeno whines.

Renjun gives him a look of disbelief, eyes slipping down to stare at his boyfriend’s pout.

“Because I’m sick? And I don’t want to give you my germs?” Blatant confusion was written all over Renjun’s face.

“Okay,” he concedes, albeit reluctantly, sighing and reaching up to caress the other’s lower lip.

Renjun isn’t sure why he feels the swell of guilt build in his chest. Maybe he’s mistaking it for all the congestion. No, wait-- yea, he’s pretty sure that’s guilt.

Renjun tilts his head forward, lightly smooshing his forehead on Jeno’s mouth.

“Kiss it better,” he mumbles.

He doesn’t see it, but he feels the smile pressing against his forehead.

\--------  
The ache that settles deep in Renjun’s bones make it difficult to fall asleep, but having Jeno’s fingers run through his locks, occasionally leaving scritches near his nape serves as a good distraction.

The warmth of Jeno’s body pressed up against his shivering form with the addition of heavy blankets encompassing them makes him feel comfortable and suffocated. 

It’s hard to breathe, and it’s simultaneously too hot and too cold, but he ignores it all in favor of resting his forehead against Jeno’s chest. The gentle pitter pattering eventually lulls him into dreamland.

Once Renjun’s breathing evens out, Jeno minutely shifts to reach for his phone from the bedside table. He tenses when he senses Renjun shifting, afraid of waking the boy up, but he only moves to bury his face and nuzzle further into Jeno’s chest. Jeno swears his heart feels wibbly wobbly and he’s just about to melt. 

He truly treasures moments like these, when Renjun doesn’t shy away from physical affection like he usually does.

\--------  
Donghyuck is the one to unlock the door because Jaemin forgot his keys in their bedroom again.

“What would you do without me?” Donghyuck asks as he wiggles the key into the slot.

Without a doubt, in his mind, he knows that Jaemin is pouting, but he refuses to look at him lest he gives in and kisses it away. 

He takes care to push open the door as quietly as he can. 

“We’re home,” Donghyuck quietly announces into the dark, empty living room. Jaemin takes Donghyuck’s umbrella and shakes off some droplets before entering.

Jaemin pulls out some towels to put under the umbrellas and leaves them to dry. Also, he pulls out an extra and hands it over to Donghyuck.

“Renjun’s going to kill us if we track water trails into the living room.”

Donghyuck toes off his flip flops and proceeds to dry his arms and legs off.

Jaemin paces over to their bedroom and slowly creaks open the door to find Renjun fast asleep in Jeno’s arms.

Jeno blinks up from his phone and offers them a sweet smile.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this summer of 2018 and didn’t finish till now //sweats LOL  
> Much of the imagery was inspired by walking in the summer rain in Taiwan with my parents~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/burgundysocks  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/burgundysocks


End file.
